1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies, and particularly to a connector assembly having a plug, a socket, and a latching mechanism for latching the plug to the socket when the plug is inserted into the socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are electronically connected to an external power supply by a plug of a power cable being inserted into a socket, and the plug must be engaged with the socket during the operation of the electronic devices. However, the plug may be disengaged inadvertently which will result in the electronic device losing power.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.